


Last Lament

by BlueRoseDream



Series: All The Things I Love About You [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cheesy as hell, female pronouns for Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Arashi finds a music video of Valkyrie’s new song Last Lament and she wants to know where to find this version of Mika.





	1. Last Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Late birthday present that is kind of rushed so I apologize for any grammatical errors (there’s probably a bunch). Happy birthday Umbry!

“Mika-chan, what is this?”

Appearing rather miffed, Arashi clicked play on the video to show the performance he had just done with Oshi-san only moments before. He could feel heat rise to his face as he frantically tried to figure out how Arashi could’ve gotten ahold of that footage so soon, but all he could do was let his brain short circuit while the blonde demanded answers. She wasn’t supposed to see it so soon! Who showed it to her? It’s not even released to the public yet? What do I do? What do I do? Oshi-san, help me!

“Mika-chan...”

Her tone of voice rose a bit but it didn’t seem to be angry. Only curious and somewhat...hurt?

“Naru-chan, I c’n explain!”

Mika quickly tried to reach for the mouse to click out of the video only for his hand to accidentally land on the volume button right as he heard his and Oshi-san’s voice saying the final “last lament” in the song. The tone was lower than his speaking voice and much more confident than usual causing him to feel all the more embarrassed to hear it again. And that wasn’t even the worst part. Knowing Arashi, she would definitely want to know where all the confidence came from and admitting that her voice in Knights of the Phantom Thief was the reason would kill him instantly if she were to ever mind out.

She sighed audibly before gesturing for him to come closer.

“I guess there’s no helping it then.”

Once Mika was just within her reach, Arashi gracefully swept him off his feet into a dip before hitting the play button once again and leaning close to his ear to whisper the words that would light a bright flame in his heart.

“I’m gonna steal your heart.”

She keeps her arm tucked securely around the small of his back as she lifts him back up again and then gives Mika a look to prepare himself for what is to happen next. Upon forcing himself back to reality, he hears the sound of the violins playing passionately and instinctively moves his hands over to the proper positions while Arashi does the same. It’s just like Oshi-san taught him. Simply move to the rhythm and be sure to support your partner...

One-two. One-two.

The sound of shoes tapping against the floor resounded within the studio in time with the song as they followed the steps of the dance beautifully with Mika leading the entire time. It was as if he was a completely different person seeing him perform like this. His footsteps were sure and steady as he guided Arashi through the movements with ease. Taking a closer look at him now, she could see that he seemed too absorbed in the music to realize what was going on right now. Hmm...

“Mika-chan.”

No response. The track was still going so it was no surprise. Mika didn’t even seem to be looking at her.

What Arashi didn’t expect, however, was that ending.

As the rhythm started to slow somewhat, Mika mimicked her earlier action of dipping her body downward and bending down to meet her ear to utter the final line of the song.

“Last lament...”

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she tried to steady herself while waiting for Mika to return back to his usual jittery self. Amazing. Not once has she ever seen this side of him since they became friends. It was truly quite a sight to see.

Slowly but surely, Mika returned to his senses while they were still in a rather suggestive position much to his extreme embarrassment. He immediately let go of her as carefully as he could and scrambled five feet in the other direction all while muttering a mess of apologies that didn’t form a coherent sentence.

Ah, it’s too disappointing to let this end like this.

Swiftly, she stood up and marched over to her riled up companion and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that shut him up in a matter of seconds. Mika wasn’t able to figure out what was proper protocol for this kind of situation, so instead, he let himself melt into the kiss—his legs growing weak over the the multitude of sensations he was currently going through.

One moment. Two.

It wasn’t for a while that Arashi finally pulled away to set down the now weakened Mika and give him a small peck on the cheek.

“You’re forgiven with that Mika-chan. Don’t try to hide this kind of you from me again, okay? After all...”

You have stolen my heart.


	2. Extra Story: After the Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, what Arashi and Mika do at home after what happened previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on an omake but I got inspired randomly so here it is. Got unnecessarily wordy after a while, but I can’t stay up to fix it because of work, so here’s what I got.

Mika could feel his face flush as he repeated Arashi’s final words in his head like a spell.

He had stolen her heart. Him. Mika. Of all people.

His mind was still reeling from the shock of the kiss that he couldn’t concentrate on going to sleep.

He had meant to confess to her many times before but could never muster up the courage, but now... Did this mean that she felt the same way? That had to be the case, yet he simply couldn’t believe it. This was Arashi. His best friend who is also a part time model. There was just no way she could feel the same! But that kiss...

Curling up into a ball, he discreetly raised the volume of the song and closed his eyes as if to focus on the sound of her voice and nothing else. This was the same voice that inspired him. The same person who helped him come this far, and the same person he had fallen in love with sometime after they had become friends. Arashi was a bright figure in his eyes. Almost to the point of burning him. But that didn’t matter one bit to him. So long as she was close, he would be okay. Even if this all turned out to be a lie, he would be perfectly fine.

We’re gonna steal your heart.

You have stolen my heart.

It was only a whisper, yet he could still hear her utter those very words towards him. The only person in the room with her at that moment.

He screamed in embarrassment as he buried his face into his pillow and began to roll around restlessly on his bed. She likes him back. She likes him back. She likes him back! That moment was definitely real.

Irritated by the disturbance, Shu yelled at him from another room to be quiet—silencing him immediately.

Mika pinched his cheek to verify his beliefs only to find out that he was indeed awake. Arashi had always told him to be more confident, and even Oshi-san had told him that his inner confidence would do well in improving his performance, so he simply had to believe. Yes. He would confess to her properly tomorrow. She had asked him to not hide anything from her anymore, so he needed to respect that.

He pressed the pillow further onto his face as he tried to muffle the sound of his screaming, and in the distance, he could hear Shu tell him to shut up once again and the final notes of the song begin to fade.

***

“Hey, Nyanko-chan?”

Arashi gently ran her fingers through her cat’s soft fur as she began to unload her thoughts onto her very contented pet. “I think you would really like Mika-chan.”

She sighed lightly as she thought back on what had happened only moments ago with Mika.

It wasn’t like she was particularly bothered by it really.

Arashi knew full well that Mika is shy and a bit awkward so it was natural that he might be embarrassed to show a different side of himself to others, but they were best friends. They still are. If you can call it that.

She blushed a little at the memory of the kiss she shared with him towards the end and covered her face with her hands to hide it much to the annoyance of her cat. To be honest, she was a bit jealous of Shu for having the privilege of seeing Mika like that when she couldn’t. She had known long ago that he had a crush on her and was hoping that he would take the initiative to ask her out, but in the end, months had passed without a single word on the subject. Only awkward touches and very obvious pining ensued.

It was just a little push is all. She certainly hoped that kissing him like that didn’t scare him away.

And that voice...

For that brief moment, she almost couldn’t recognize Mika as his usual jittery self. It was as if he had been replaced by a perfect copy that not even she would be able to distinguish. In fact, she almost thought that he would kiss her first right then and there with how close he was to her! To think that he had been hiding this side of him all this time... Arashi simply couldn’t fathom why she hadn’t ever noticed before. This Mika who was full of confidence and passion, and the Mika who always watched from the sidelines, they were both him. She treasured both of these sides of him dearly and wished that he had let her in sooner to allow her to realize that.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, she would tell him if he doesn’t make the first move. She wanted him to be the first to approach simply so she could hear the words from his own lips, but there was no point in waiting anymore after what happened.

She wanted to continue to see these new sides of him with each passing day, but there was a limit to how far she could go as a friend. Their relationship would change. They would change. And both of those things were okay.

She smiled as she pulled out Nyanko’s favorite toy and began to play with her a bit as she, herself, daydreamed.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they get together.


End file.
